


To be so Lonely

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Fine Line [10]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Dialing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: Don't blame the drunk caller
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Fine Line [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602961
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	To be so Lonely

Peter fumbled to grab his cell phone from the bedside table before the vibrations could wake you up; the sun was just peeking out behind Manhattan's skyline, and he was just slipping into your shared bedroom through the massive windows after a long night of crime fighting. The city was restless, more dangerous than ever after dark. The criminals bolder and more violent, vicious like cornered animals. Like they could feel something darker and more twisted than them approaching.

Like they could feel the storm coming.

Peter shook himself, sliding to answer the call. He didn't need to see the screen to know who was on the other side of the line.

"Harry, do you have any idea what time it is?" He sighed into the line, watching your sleeping form carefully for any signs of disturbance. But your breathing and your heartbeats remained steady. You were exhausted, dead to the world, and probably wouldn't be waking up for a couple of hours.

"Dunno" A british accent slurred, "It's... dark here"

"Well, it's getting light here" 

"Oh" Peter could practically hear the alcohol soaked wheels turning in the other boy's head, trying to make sense of the time difference. "Is she there with you?" He gave up, seemingly deciding to skip the pleasantries and cutting to the point, the real reason behind his call.

Peter briefly considered lying to Harry, sparing the guy the pain, but immediately decided otherwise. If nothing else, he deserved the truth. 

"She's sleeping"

"She stayed the night?" You had never spent the night with him, and Harry would be lying if he was to say he wasn't terribly jealous of Peter at that moment.

As it was, he was too drunk to lie anyway.

"She is staying for good, Harry… we live together now" 

Peter's soft tone was not enough to soften the blow, and Harry had to take a seat on the couch. 

"Harry?"

There was a catch in the boy's voice when he replied,

"Yeah, I'm… I'm still here" he sniffed, "That's… that's good, mate. Take care of her" 

Peter bit the inside of his cheek. These calls… they had to stop. It wasn't healthy, Harry was only hurting himself.

But the thing was, Peter didn't want them to stop, not really. Because, yes, most of the times they did revolve around you but, from time to time, usually when they talked long enough for Harry to start sobering up, they would talk about other stuff. About music, and movies, and life. And how hard it was having to carry the weight of the world (and their companies) on their shoulders. 

Sometimes Harry was the only one who could understand Peter's fear of screwing up, of not being good enough. And sometimes Peter was the only one who could understand how appealing it could be to Harry to run away from his responsibilities and just be a normal twenty year old guy. But Harry was trying to do better.

"I've been away, I'm… I'm in Africa"

"I know, the water project" Peter recalled, "It's all over the news, it's quite impressive Haz" 

The boy let out a soft, watery chuckle,

"Thanks, mate"

Peter let out a sigh. He seemed to do that a lot whenever Harry called,

"You know that's not going to be of any good if you keep drinking your life away, don't you?"

"...I… yeah, I know" The blond admitted, "It's just… it's hard for me. You have got her now, but I… It doesn't matter where I am in the world, or what I do during the day because when the night comes I just go home, alone, to be alone and lonely and…" Peter could hear another sniff at the other end of the line and it broke his heart, "I'm so lonely, Parker!"

"I… I'm sorry, Harry"

"No you're not" Harry's voice was suddenly angry, "I know that you're trying to be nice, even trying to be my friend, but don't you fucking dare to say for a second that you're sorry cause bloody aren't! You are not sorry she chose you, you are not sorry she's yours and you are not fucking sorry you get to fuck her every night while I pathetically make do with my hand or some girl who looks like her!"

"Harry, I-"

"I have to go now. This was a bad idea, as always" Harry hurried to finish, his sobs now obvious and loud, "Don't tell her I called"

"No, Harry, wait!" But the line was already dead, leaving Peter confused, as it usually did, about why he felt the way he did whenever Harry hitted his phone. It wasn't quite guilt, or his normal sense of responsibility, but something deeper, sharper, clawing its way into his heart, into his very soul, inch by painful inch. 

He tossed his phone away, not even bothering with taking off the rest of his suit before lifting the covers and slipping in bed next to you. You turned in his direction, still asleep, like a sunflower searching the sun and a small smile tugged at his lips despite himself. You had a unique way of chasing the dark clouds away, you always had. 

His sunshine.

His temptress.

His.

Harry was right, he could never be sorry he wasn't the one that lost…

But sometimes? Sometimes Peter wished there was a way for both of them to win.


End file.
